


Tapestry

by sara_merry99



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_merry99/pseuds/sara_merry99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tapestry of desire. "He can't keep this up for long, but with Cody panting like that it's hard to stop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapestry

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a bedtime story for arouette who was having trouble sleeping. She and Catyah encouraged me to turn it into more than six sentences of smut. ::hugs:: Thanks, sweethearts!! aoudafogg did a wonderful beta, which involved reading two different versions of the story. You're a star! Thanks!

The first time Cody sees Murray jerking off, lying naked across the bed they all share, he whimpers. He can't help himself. Murray's beautiful, sexy fingers are wrapped around his cock, a cock that Cody's just learning to know. Murray's rubbing a spot on the back of the crown with his thumb, and his fingers are squeezing the shaft in rhythmic pulses, not stroking, just holding and releasing. 

As Cody watches, a drop of precome forms, shimmers, and then falls, leaving a gleaming trail over Murray's thumb. Murray's eyes are squeezed shut and his back is arching from the pleasure. Cody's hard, hard so suddenly he's dizzy with it, and he staggers toward the bed. He's got to taste. 

Now.

*****

_Nick loves to lie back and just listen to Cody's soft, smooth voice. Listen to words like "Fuck, Nick, yes" and "Jesus, oooh, do that again, Murray" and "So gorgeous, so good. Feels so good." He doesn't really care who Cody's talking to, him or Murray, and it doesn't matter what the words are, as long as they have that breathless quality that speaks so eloquently, more eloquently than the words, about how turned on Cody is. About what they've done to their buttoned up, reserved lover; what they've brought out of him._

_Cody doesn't know, of course. At least Nick doesn't think he does. Cody doesn't realize that Nick could probably come from a simple touch if Cody was whispering in his ear. Some days it seems like he could come from nothing but watching Cody and Murray together and hearing Cody's voice, broken with pleasure._

*****

Murray jolts when he feels Cody's tongue. He thought he was alone, thought the whimper he heard was his own. He jerks his hand away, ashamed and a little afraid. He keeps his eyes squeezed shut. He knows it's Cody from the tickle of mustache on his fingers, the crown of his cock. Can't look. He's got lovers now, two of them; he shouldn't be doing this. But Cody pulls his hand back, wraps his fingers back around his cock, softer now with the embarrassment, and says, throaty, "Don't stop. God, please."

*****

_No matter how casual or innocent it is, Murray loves it when Cody touches him. He loves the back pats, the arm around his shoulders, the hand to help him over the boat's railing._

_The touches that blow Murray away, though, and change his view of the world and of his place in it, are when Cody reverently strokes his face, traces between his ribs, caresses his hands. Cody cherishes him with his fingers, writing beauty and love into his skin. No one's ever loved him like that, like he's a precious treasure. Murray gets hard just thinking about it, so he tries not to think about it too often. Somewhere deep inside he's afraid that if he lets himself get used to it Cody will stop touching him that way. He knows he's being stupid; Cody and Nick aren't going anywhere, he knows that._

_But he still doesn't want to wear out the magic of Cody touching him. It's just too good._

*****

Cody licks again, cleaning the pre-come off Murray's thumb, now motionless on that spot it was rubbing earlier. Murray moans; his thumb starts to circle again. Cody draws matching circles on the hollows of Murray's hips and his attention's drawn by the chasing trails of goosebumps that follow his fingertips, but only for a second. He can't keep his eyes away from Murray's hand around his cock, God that's so perfect, for any longer than that. While he's watching, Murray brings up his other hand. He cradles his balls, the dark crinkled skin resting in his smooth palm makes Cody's mouth water. Makes him need to taste again. Before he can, though, Murray moves his hand away.

Cody groans.

*****

_Whenever he lets himself notice Murray's hands, Cody is convinced that they're not just the sexiest thing about Murray, but possibly the sexiest thing on the planet. Long and slender like everything else about the man, Murray's hands also manage to be deft, nimble, graceful. They're gorgeous caressing the computer keyboard, teasing out information from the ether. When they're touching Nick, those same sure and deliberate touches drawing gasps and moans with the same ease...surely there can't be anything more erotic than that._

_Other times, other days, Cody would cast his vote for Murray's intellect as the sexiest thing about him. Usually that's just after, or while, they're making love and Murray's going back again and again to the most sensitive places on his body, or Nick's. Places he didn't even know were hot spots until Murray found them, memorized them, learned what worked best. Just under the ribcage on Cody's right side. The inside of his biceps. The tips of Nick's ears. Murray'll make them crazy with just the perfect nips or licks or touches. Then he'll stay away until Cody's forgotten about that spot that makes him want to come when it's licked just so._

_Murray, who never forgets, goes back to it a week later and licks and nips at it perfectly and makes Cody scream. Definitely the brain._

_But then he sees Murray's hands on Nick's chest, or his back, just at that spot near the edge of his shoulder blade, long fingers moving with knowing precision to make Nick writhe and shout. Then it's the hands again. Those perfect hands._

*****

Knowing that Cody is watching him, watching him and getting turned on, makes Murray even harder. Makes him want to come, makes him want to know what Cody'll do when he does. But even more than that, he wants to keep this going. He cracks open his eyes to see Cody staring, eyes so dilated the blue is just a tiny rim. Over Cody's shoulder he sees Nick at the door, watching both of them. Murray moves his free hand to his balls, cupping them for a minute, rolling them in their sac. Cody licks his lips and Murray moves his hand away, smiling at Cody's disappointed groan. 

Murray lets his eyes drift closed and takes up a new rhythm on his cock, both hands moving like water, a continuous cascade from the crown to the base, one hand after the other. He arches his back. God this is so good, so so good and his lovers' eyes are still on him, he can tell, he can feel it. The best touch of all is being watched and wanted.

He can't keep this up for long, but with Cody panting like that it's hard to stop.

*****

_Murray used to think that the sexiest things about Nick are his chest and arms, muscled and firm and strong. He still loves to look, to check Nick out, admire the flex and flow when Nick's dressing. Nick seems stocky until he moves, then the poetry of his body comes out, almost like a dance. Murray loves that._

_Nice as that is, Murray knows now that there's more than just the aesthetics, the beauty, of Nick's body. His chest and arms are a turn on because of the sheltering protection they offer when Nick is over him, covering him, loving him. Every time Nick takes him, the strong arm around his waist and the broad chest pressed against his back tell Murray that he's safe, that he can let go and he won't be allowed to fall. He can trust Nick and Cody with everything. That trust gives him the freedom to fly with them. Only them._

_That's the most erotic thing he's ever imagined._

*****

Aaah, Murray's hands are moving faster now, the almost stillness of before replaced with a flow of fingertips trickling like water over his cock, hand chasing hand in a continual stream. No way now for Cody to taste, all he can to is watch. Watch as Murray's cock gets harder, darker, almost purple now, shining with precome, half hidden by the flow of fingers and hands. He's panting, he knows it, and Murray's moaning. Cody can't tear his eyes away from the perfect hands, tendon and bone and nimble fingers moving over sensitive flesh, tracing the path of blood vessels under the skin. He can't look anywhere else, but he can tell from the harsh breathing, from the tightness of Murray's balls, the tension in his muscles, that Murray's about to come. God, so is he. So is he and neither of them have even touched him. 

Without tearing his eyes away from Murray's hands he says, voice a dry rasp, "Slow down, please. Don't finish so soon. Want to see more." 

Murray whines, but shifts one hand away from his cock and back to his balls, tugging at them, pulling himself away from the edge. He licks his lips, whispers, "What do you want?" 

*****

_Cody loves everything about Nick's mouth. He loves the fullness of Nick's lips and how soft they usually are when they kiss. Sometimes their kisses go so deep and so hard that Cody gets lost, lost in Nick's mouth, lost in the world they're creating together. He gets dizzy with the pleasure._

_It's not just Nick's kisses though. He loves watching Nick talk. Or when he gets silent and stubborn and his lips press together. Cody wants to jump him then, open those lips with his tongue and kiss softness back into them._

_He adores Nick's smile. Nick doesn't know it, doesn't know why, after he's had a happy day, Cody and Murray herd him into the bedroom as soon as they get home. They'll strip him as soon as they're in their cabin. Usually Murray gives Nick a blow-job; he's learned quickly to love that and to be good at it. Cody goes for Nick's chest, stroking patterns into the hair, thumbing his dark nipples until they're hard, whispering praises into Nick's ear. Until Nick's moans drown him out._

*****

Cody pauses for a second, considers the question. God knows he could look at Murray's hand on his cock forever and just keep coming and coming until they both pass out from exhaustion. But he also wants to be part of Murray's pleasure, not just an observer of it. Wants to taste fingers and cock, sweat and precome. And this would be so much better if Nick were there, but he doesn't think he can possibly break the rhythm of what's happening to go get him. Couldn't pull himself away.

He's startled when, from behind him, Nick says, "Answer the man, Cody. What do you want?" He looks over his shoulder, sees Nick cupping himself through his jeans, stroking slowly. Cody whimpers, nods. Good. Good.

Cody looks back to Murray. One hand is holding his cock, grip tight now, white knuckles not moving; one fingertip on his other hand is just brushing over his puckered entrance. Circling lightly. Relaxing the muscle. 

Cody groans. "Want, got to be inside you, Murray. Please. God. And Nick, hold me, hold us." Behind him he hears Nick's belt thunking on the floor even before he finishes speaking. Murray's tugging at his balls again, holding off orgasm with a grimace and a whimper.

"Then hurry, damn it," Murray growls, reaching for the lube on the bedside table.

*****

_The back of Murray's neck, usually hidden by those high collars and so slender, draws Nick like a magnet. Pale as moonlight with the dark hair curling softly over it, Nick likes to bite it when he's fucking Murray._

_He loves that when he sets his teeth in Murray's neck, Murray lowers his head, goes soft and receptive. Accepting. Murray opens to him, and says, "Please, please. Yes, Nick. Yours, Nick. Please." Nick loves feeling like he's claiming Murray. Murray's a genius, famous. Out of Nick's league, really, though Murray doesn't know it. And yet he wants Nick, gives himself over to him. It makes Nick feel like he's king of the world, wipes out the memory of his father's curses when he didn't get the football scholarship. Wipes out the memory of failing Geometry. What's left is just him and Murray and Cody. And softly whispered gifts._

*****

Aware of the fact that Murray's been close to the edge since he walked into the room, Cody strips quickly and slicks Murray up with a business-like hand, fast and impartial. He doesn't want to torture either of them by teasing. It's only a minute or two, certainly not longer, before Cody's entering Murray, slow and cautious because Murray's still new at this and Cody didn't take much time, couldn't take much time, to get him ready. Murray's on his back, one knee over Cody's shoulder, and his hands are kneading the blanket as Cody slides in. 

Nick's behind him, one arm wrapped around Cody's chest, supporting himself with a hand on the bed. When Murray's ready for Cody to move, he sighs and gives a little half smile. Catching the same signal, Nick starts to thrust against Cody, rubbing his cock in the crack of his ass, setting the rhythm for all of them. 

Murray untangles his hands from the bedclothes, tracing the muscles in Cody's arm with one hand. Oh, god, wrapping the other around his cock again. Cody gasps with how good that looks, faltering, losing the rhythm until Nick gives it back to him. 

Ohgodyeah. Good. So good. It's movement and heat, sweat and breath, moans and hard thrusts. Too good to last. At Cody's back, Nick is grunting, thrusting hard, coming in a flood of heat on his skin and shouted groans. Under him Murray's moans are turning into a deep throated keening noise as he reaches his own orgasm, come spattering both of their chests. 

In the wake of orgasm, Murray relaxes, one last bit of tension draining from his muscles. Cody kisses the side of the hairy knee over his shoulder, stroking down the long, long thigh toward the hip. He drives in deeper, harder, but only manages two more thrusts more before shuddering and gasping, coming too hard to shout. 

Afterwards he whispers, "Jesus, you feel so good. Both of you." Nick licks Cody's shoulder blade with a little groan and tightens his arm around his chest. Cody slides his hand back up Murray's thigh and one final pulse of come trickles to to the pale stomach. 

*****

_The best moments of all, they all agree, are when they're curled up afterwards, come spattered, sweaty, panting. After they make love, when they're recovered enough to move, Cody whispers "I love you" to each of them in turn, deep and special. Murray gets a gentle touch on his cheeks that makes his eyes go huge and bright. Nick gets a kiss before Cody lays down at his side. Nick turns to Murray, kisses him quickly, then nibbles down his neck, ending with a nip to the tendon at the bottom. Murray gasps in pleasure, though he's too spent to pursue it. With a murmured, "So good," Murray curls up with his head on Nick's shoulder, Nick's arm around his waist, and a contented smile on all of their faces._


End file.
